New friend or new enemy
by Pheonix'sGhost
Summary: Ash meets someone who is almost as mysterious and interesting as him. Leaving him with unanswered questions.
1. Chapter 1

**The Meeting**

It's a usual Saturday night in New Orleans. The city lit up like the Fourth of July and the clubs hopping and people out on the streets having a good time.

Down on the corner of Ursulines and Chartres, the sign above shining with the word Sanctuary with a moon lit hill with a wolf howling at it.

A young woman with long wavy brown hair and gray eyes, dressed in Goth clothing and a bag slung over her shoulder, walks into the bar.

She sat down at one of the tables in one of the dark corners across from the bar.

She had barely sat down before Aimee came by and asked her what she wanted to drink.

"I'll have the usual," she says with her Cajun accent.

"Okay be back with it a bit," says Aimee.

She sits there for a few minutes before Sweet Home Alabama come on and Aimee returning with her drink.

She takes a sip of her drink and then pulls out her small sketchbook from her bag. She hears a woman talking to a man and one word she says sticks out to her; akri.

She powers kicked in automatically when hearing that word. She knew what it meant, it meant lord or master but the way she said it was more like saying father but that was a different word all together. She looks twenty, twenty-one.

She looked over at the woman who said it she was about six-foot-three, six-four but with her shoes, they added to her height making her about six-seven. She had black hair to make her companion and in Goth clothes too.

The man was six-eight with black hair, biker boots; leather pants a Godsmack t-shirt and looked to be twenty-one. What caught her attention about the man was not the aura of danger and sex appeal but his swirling silver eyes that said he knew all.

He finally noticed her staring at them and listening to their conversation.

He walks over and asks "Can I help you?"

She looks up at him and says "I thought Atlantean was a completely dead language that no one used since it sank. Not unless you are a linguist but by your attire it says you are not. So that begs the question why do you know it so well?" she asked with an attitude that you could take a knife to it.

"How about introducing yourself first since you seem to know the language yourself?"

"Adrastea, how about introducing yourself?" Adrastea asks raising an eyebrow.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus, may I sit down?"

"Yes, you may and who is your companion?" asks Adrastea as she starts to outline a figure in anime.

Acheron sits down and the young woman sits next to him.

"Her name is Simi," says Acheron.

Aimee walks over and says "Ash I didn't know you knew Tea. Well anyway here is your drink."

Aimee puts down the beer and walks away.

"Ash is easy to remember that why you use it and most of the DHs aren't eleven thousand years old like you so it makes it easier on them," said Adrastea starting to add in features and clothes.

Ash has a surprised look on his face then goes back to static then says "How do you know that? You are not part of us and I know-"

"I read your mind you have cracks in your shields around your mind, just so you know. Also I have two powers," says Adrastea putting the finishing touches on the picture.

_I am omnilingual and you know the other because I am using it. _Adrastea sending her thoughts to Ash.

"Just so you know that was the only things that I was able to pick up out of your mind. Everything else is locked you are locked tighter then the British Royal Bank."

"Of course I keep my past to myself. It is no one's business. Also you are just the same and you nice drawing you're a good artist," said Ash taking a swig of his beer.

"Thanks," says Adrastea finishing up a new outline for the next person.

"By the way how old are since you know roughly how old I am?"

"Seventeen," says Adrastea not taking her eyes off the paper.

Ash raises an eyebrow then says "Why are you in a place like this at this hour aren't your parents concerned?"

"Nope, they don't care about me," says Adrastea looking up at him then going back to the drawing.

"That can't be right. It probably seems that way to you but they are probably worried about you. You should head home now."

"Akri I really want to go see Tabitha, and I am hungry," says Simi in a demanding tone.

Aimee walks over to put down another beer for Ash.

Ash says "Aimee will you get some food for Simi, she is hungry, I really don't want her eating anyone."

"Sure, no problem," says Aimee then walks towards the kitchen.

Adrastea finishes the drawing then takes it out of her sketch book and hands it over to Ash.

Ash takes the paper to look down to see him in a fighting position in an ally way.

"Don't fold it or I will smack you upside the head. I don't what you do to me afterwards but I will do it if you fold that," says Adrastea putting away her sketch book.

Adrastea heads for the door then stops and throws something to Ash and says "Ash, catch! See you around."

Ash catches the item and look at it. It is a crab charm on a little chain.

Ash looks at the door that Adrastea left through with a confused look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting Answers**

Adrastea walks into Sanctuary and walks up to the bar and sits down next to a woman that looks to be in her early twenties. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tory I'm sorry to bother you but just out of curiosity are you Adrastea?" the woman asks her.

Adrastea turns her head and her eyes turn into slits, thinking upon weather to answer or not.

"Who wants to know?" asks Adrastea quizzically.

"I am asking, sorry, I forgot to mention. I am Ash's wife," Tory says.

"Oh, then yes, my name is Adrastea. I am sorry about the tone I took with you," says Adrastea sitting down.

"It's okay I understand. I would do the same thing in your shoes," Tory says taking a sip of her drink.

Adrastea orders herself her usual drink and talks with Tory for a few minutes when Ash comes out of nowhere and sits next to Tory.

"So you finally decide to show up. Where the hell have you been over the last week?" asks Ash taking a swig of his beer.

"Here, there, everywhere. I go to different clubs or at a friend's place when I don't feel like going out and need to do my homework. You have a wonderful wife Ash, I hope you keep a close eye on her when you are out and about on the town," says Adrastea sincere and a bit teasing.

"I do watch her but not too close she can take care of herself. You really shouldn't be out too late. I must know why you gave me this thing," says Ash holding up the crab charm. "It looks ridiculous on me."

"I gave that to you because you have a tough exterior but you are actually a softly on the outside especially for those you love and care about. I think you need a little more than I do right now. It's to remind you to not show that too much out in public with the people who could get hurt around you if you aren't careful. Well not unless they can take care of themselves without you there," says Adrastea with a look of being lost in another time or memory.

"Thanks, I'll remember that but that also brings up the question who gave you this and who did you lose?" Ash asks.

"None of your business," says Adrastea finishing off her drink then getting up.

Tory stops her before she can even get out of her seat and says "You don't have to leave we aren't going to pry into your past. Stay since you like to stay out late and keep me company since Ash can be a stick in the mud."

The last comment brings a small smile to Adrastea's face.

Adrastea stays and says "Did you fold up that drawing that I gave you Ash?"

Tory says before Ash can even answer, "You drew that? That is a wonderful picture of Ash. As soon as he got home he made a frame for it and put it in it. It now sits on one of our side tables in our house where he can see it every day."

Ash is looking in the other direction trying to find someone to talk to.

Adrastea smiles then her neck hair stand up on end.

She looks about the room to find two men in turtle neck sweaters and jeans showing a picture to people around the bar.

Adrastea stands up, puts her money down and leaves through the back door of Sanctuary.

Ash and Tory look confused wondering what was going on when the two men approach them and ask "Have you seen this girl?"

The picture is of Adrastea posing.

"No, we haven't seen her," says Ash.

"Are you sure? A couple of people saw her walk in here," says one of the men.

"Yes, we just arrived here just a minute ago, so we must've missed her."

"Fine," the men walk away and ask some of the workers at the bar and waiters but they all give the same answer as Ash.

Then men leave after a few minutes.

_I wonder what she got herself into. _Ash sends the thought to Tory.

Tory sends back to him, _we pretty much promised we wouldn't pry into her business. Let her tell us on her own time._

_ I know I would never do that to her._

As soon as Ash is done sending that thought to Tory, Asdrastea walks back into the bar and sits back down.

They look at her and she says "That is the other reason I hate my parents. I am not going to discuss it here but I will tell you. Also thank you for covering my back. I owe you one, both of you."

Adrastea turns pink from embarrassment.

"Its okay, do you even have a place to stay?" asks Tory.

"Actually, to tell the truth, no. I stay a night at each one of my friends place or go home with some stranger to stay off of those guy's radar," says Adrastea looking away this time.

Tory looks at Ash and he shakes his head.

"We got a place for you, if you want to take it. We really don't mind if you take and live there," says Tory.

Adrastea looks over shocked and says "You hardly know me and you're giving me a place to stay."

"We tend to do that. Take in the lost and troubled and keep them with us. It's okay but in return you have to tell us what is going on with your parents," says Ash looking at her.

Adrastea shakes her and says "Thanks you and sure anything I owe you more than you don't think you deserve for your humbleness. I can tell that by your characteristics."

Ash nods his head and stands up.

"Why don't we get you settled right now?" Ash asks Adrastea.

"Sure," she says standing up.

Ash leads the three of them upstairs so they can leave unnoticed to Ash's home in Katoteros.

Adrastea looks in wonder of the marble place. She then looks down to see a seal with three thunder bolts and flames around it.

Ash walks over it and his clothes change twice to a robe/tunic back to what he was wearing and his hair started to change but didn't.

"This way Adrastea," says Ash taking her out of the trance of wonder from Ash's home.

Adrastea catches up to Ash and Tory and stays on their heels to a door that is made of oak with an intricate design.

Ash opens the room to be sort a plain for just like any other guest room but of the finest quality for furniture.

Adrastea walk into the room then sits on the bed that has black sheets and a comforter.

Adrastea lays on her back then Ash says "Everything okay for you?"

"Yes, thank you very much," says Adrastea gratefully.

"Then in the morning we will talk and you can get your clothes. The bathroom is down the hall on your left hand side. See you in the morning," says Ash closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breakfast**

Adrastea wakes up and wonders where she is since she feels soft sheets. She then remembers that Ash took her in and she is at his house, which she has no clue where that is. The only thing she know is that it is most likely not in New Orleans.

Adrastea gets out of bed and stretches. She gets dressed in what she was wearing the day before then leaves her room.

_I wonder which way it is to the kitchen. _

A door opens no sooner she finishes that thought.

A man comes out of the door. He is six-foot-eight with blonde hair. He walked out in only a pair of pants and his hair says that he just crawled out of bed.

"What are you looking at pipsqueak?" he asks augury.

"I was just wondering where the kitchen was in this place," says Adrastea giving her own threat and glare.

"Go down the hall take a right on the hallway that you see then on the left hand side third door in from the hall," he says and turns to go back into his own room.

"Thanks …"

"Urian," he says then closes the door.

Adrastea quirks an eyebrow then walks down the hallway just like he said. As she approaches the door she can smell food cooking. She enters the room and stops to see Simi in full demon form.

"Well that's interesting," says Adrastea walking into the room and taking a seat next to Simi.

Tory looks over at Adrastea and Simi and smiles.

Ash walks in and pauses then sits down on the other side of Simi.

Tory puts down pancakes before Adrastea can ask if she can make herself breakfast or help with it.

"Eat them before Simi does and she will if you don't," says Ash.

Adrastea takes the plate and puts some syrup on it and digs in. As she eats she notices Ash isn't eating.

"Did you already eat Ash?" asks Adrastea.

"I don't eat, let's just leave it at that," he says.

Adrastea finishes breakfast and says "Thanks, you can shoot me with your questions now."

Ash's mouth quirks up in a small smile while Tory smiles full on.

"What is your name?" asks Ash.

"Adrastea Blackwell," she says matter-a-factly.

"Why don't your parents care about you?"

"My parents don't care about me because I am not there real daughter and they rather have me dead they are 'sort a human.' They adopted me when I was seven. I have just lost my mother about four months before they adopted me. They wanted a little girl that look like their little girl and I fit the bill but I also acted like her they were not happy. The reason those men are after me is because my 'parents' sold me to them," says Adrastea trying to control her voice.

"What business were they in, your parents?"

"They did no gambling or anything like that."

"Then what business were those men in?" asks Ash dreading the answer.

"They were from a stripper club that also doubles as prostitution as an underground business and they were gonna use me until I was legal age for the stripper club, but my parents didn't know that one of my friends taught me Chinese kenpo because I was interested in it but they wouldn't sign me up. So, my friend taught me and I used it on them and got away so I ditched my phone snuck into my house grabbed a few things and went to one of my friends house. I stayed there a couple of days then started to move from friend to friend or stayed in the streets for a night or two," Adrastea pauses and gets that distant look on her face again.

"You can stop there you don't need to tell any more today you answered all the questions that we had," says Tory.

Ash gets up and leaves the room.

Adrastea looks up confused then says "Did I say something that bothered him? Wait that would be a yes but you neither nor he will tell since it deals with his past I am guessing. I am not going to guess which part of that."

Tory shakes her head yes.

Ash comes back into the room a few minutes later and says "Adrastea come on, we'll go get your clothes."

"Alright," she says standing up. Ash puts his hand on her shoulder and they go back to New Orleans.


	4. Chapter 4

I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I am very sorry to Sherrilyn Kenyon and not giving her credit. I do **NOT **own any of Sherrilyn Kenyon's characters the only one I take credit for is Adrastea, she is my own character. Once again I am sorry. Also thank you for the reviews I am very grateful for them.

**Locations and a chase scene**

Ash and Adrastea are walking down Dauphine Street.  
Ash asks "So, where are we headed?"

"Just a little further down the street," says Adrastea looking down the street.

They walk down the street until they reach some old French style buildings that are now homes.

An eighteen year old guy walks out of the first building and notices Adrastea and runs to her to pick her up and take off with her down the street.

Ash chases them down the street and takes a short cut but ends up losing sight of them.

"Where the hell did you they go?" asks Ash out loud.

"Jason, put me down he isn't as scary as you think. He was taking me to your place. He has taken me in and he is married," says Adrastea.

Jason stops and puts her down.

"Sorry but I got reading off of him that I didn't like. I thought he was going to do something to you, his aura was saying a lot," says Jason.

Adrastea gives him a stern glare then nods her head.

"Are you able to find him by his powers?" Adrastea asks Jason.

He nods his head and searches for Ash's power signature.

"Found him he is over on Burgundy Street. Come on, let's go," says Jason leading the way.

Adrastea and Jason head on over to Burgundy Street and look for Ash. Adrastea notices purple hair taking a left on Dumaine Street. Adrastea runs toward Dumaine and sees Ash just ahead.

"Ash!" yells Adrastea.

Ash turns around and sees Adrastea and waits.

"Where the heck did that guy go?" asks Ash.

Jason appears behind Adrastea and gives her a hug that says 'I am very protective of her.'

Jason glares at Ash before saying "Sorry for taking her but I was worried about her."

"Understandable since you are her boyfriend," says Ash.

"Actually he is my friend and like an older brother to me. Jason I need my clothes and stuff that I left at your place," says Adrastea.

"Yeah, we just need to head back to my place," says Jason letting go of her.

Adrastea nods and they all head back to Jason's house.

They arrive at his house after a few minutes and enter his house.

"Wait here," says Adrastea heading for the stairs.

Adrastea goes upstairs grabs her bag that she had brought her clothes in the first time that she brought them to Jason's house. She packs them neatly and grabs everything else that she brought here. Adrastea returns back downstairs to find Jason glaring at Ash and Ash not even bothered by it.

Adrastea quirk an eyebrow then shakes her head to forget the thought.

"Okay, I am all set to go," she says to Ash. "Jason, he is really a nice guy, trust me. Also take care of yourself, I won't be stopping by as much and you know why, okay?"

"Yeah," says Jason hugging her then letting her go. Jason walks up to Ash and says in an augury way, "You take care of her, make sure she doesn't get hurt. Otherwise I will be the one to hurt you and haunt you after my life is over."

"Don't worry, I will," says Ash.

"No, that is not good enough. You should be man enough to make a promise otherwise your aura is just for show," Jason says starting to get angry.

Ash has a worried and bothered look on his face. He is about to answer when Adrastea says "It's good enough for me, Jason. Just leave it be, I'll be fine."

Jason nods and hugs her one more time before letting her go then says "You be careful, I'll see you when this is through or you get the time."

Adrastea nods then leaves the house with Ash.

Ash takes her back to his home then says "Thank you for stopping him also if you need anything just ask."

Adrastea nod then heads for her room. She enters her room and unpacks the few things that she has on her. She checks her wallet and nods.

Adrastea is leaving her room when she sees Urian entering his room.

"Thanks again for this morning, Urian," says Asrastea.

"You are a pain in the ass just like every other woman in this house," says Urian then closes his door.

_So are you, asshole._

Adrastea heads down the hall then starts hearing music. Adrastea follows it to recognize that it is 'Now or Never' by Godsmack. She follows the music to the living room of the house.

Adrastea barely enters the room when Ash stops and looks up.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, if I could go to the store but I have no clue how to get back to New Orleans."

Ash puts his guitar down then gets up and walks over to her to touch her shoulder and they are back in New Orleans on Bourbon Street.

"You really need to give me a warning when you do that sort of thing," says Adrastea.

Ash shrugs his shoulder and starts walking down the street. Adrastea catches up to him to walk by his side. Adrastea sees her favorite store but passes it up and walks towards a second hand shop and enters the store.  
Ash quirks an eyebrow then leans against the wall to wait for her.  
Adrastea walks around the store looking through the store to pick up four pairs of pants and six shirts of dark shades of color. She buys the clothes then leaves the store and heads back up the street.

She walks into Pandora's Box and says to a woman facing away from her, "Hey I need some chocolate got any recommendations?"

The woman turns around to stand at five-ten with brown eyes and auburn hair with a scar on her left cheekbone. She is slender and well a defined body that could fight off the undead.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Goth teenager. How you been Tea?" asks the woman.

"Oh just getting in trouble, making new friends and going to end up in normal clothes, how have you've been Tabby?" asks Adrastea.

"Business is good, the baby is starting to sleep through the night more and Val is as protective as ever. Hey, Ash are you Tea's new friend?" asks Tabby smirking.

"How long have you've known Adrastea, Tabby?" asks Ash leaning against the wall.

"For six years I think. Am I right, Tea?" asks Tabby looking over at Adrastea.

"Yes, you are right," says Adrastea looking around the shop.

"So, what trouble are you in this time, Tea?" asks Tabby going back to work.

"Just running away from creepy business guys and trying to keep my friends out of this," says Adrastea picking up a thing and looking at them.

Tabby pauses then says "Well, if you need some place to stay you can stay with me and Val, my sister's wouldn't mind having you over, Grace or Bride too. Also the Peltiers wouldn't mind taking you in either, I don't think. Ash, would they take her in?" Tabby asks as she turns to Ash.

"Yes-"

Ash gets interrupted by Adrastea who turns to say "I don't want to get anyone else involved in with my problem even though I know that they can take care of them and protect me. I just don't want that I hate having to ask Ash since I have only met him a week ago. I would have asked the Peltiers but I didn't want them to lose another family member because of me, I know that Ash is powerful enough to protect whoever he wants to. I am sorry to bother you Ash with my problems."

Adrastea looks away with a shameful look on her face.

Ash places a hand on Adrastera's shoulder to have her look at him.

Ash says sentimentally "You are not bothersome what so ever. My Dark-Hunters are more bothersome and annoying then you. You act older then some of them when they call me. I rather take care of you then some of my DHs most days. So, don't worry about bothering me or anyone else they can take care of themselves and you. As soon as you enter this world you have another family that won't hesitate to back you up at any time."

Adrastea looks at Ash and gives a small smile and a nod.

Ash says "Come on, I'm going to treat you to something."

"Nah-uh you aren't treating me to anything you have done enough for me," says Adrastea pushing Ash away.

"Just let him, he was the one to buy my sister her shop that is on Bourbon Street. He also lets Simi shop until the card hits its limit," says Tabby.

Adrastea pauses and thinks it over then finally says, "Okay but nothing expensive."

"I wasn't planning on getting you something expensive," says Ash.

Adrastea glares at him and heads for the door.

Tabby stops them and says "Take care of yourself and if you need me you know where to find me."

"Alright, I will," says Adrastea hugging Tabby then leaving the shop.

Adrastea and Ash walk down the street then Ash leads Adrastea to an ice cream shop and walks in.

"Comfort food, thanks Ash," says Adrastea ordering two scoops of coffee ice cream in a bowl.

Ash pays for the ice cream and they start walking down the street.

As they walk down the street a mother is yelling at her child for chewing gum. They past by and the mother takes the gum away from the child and throws the gum, which ends up in Adrastea's hair near her shoulder blades.

Adrastea pauses then says "Ash is there gum in my hair?"

Ash looks and says "Yes, about the level of your shoulder blades."

Adrastea sighs then says "I have been growing my hair for three years now but now I have to cut great."

"Why did you start growing it out?" asks Ash.

"Well, to donate it to cancer patients but I hope they will take the hair that is under the gum."

"Well, I 'm sure that they will."

They start walking then a man grabs Adrastea and puts a cloth over her mouth. Adrastea stomps on his foot then tries to throw him over her shoulder but he won't budge. He starts to pull her towards the alley when Ash grabs his hand and pulls it away from Adrastea's mouth.

Adrastea moves away then starts running and Ash follows soon after.

Ash stays to punch the man in the face to knock him down. Ash picks the man up off the ground then punches the man in the stomach to see another man run after Adrastea. Ash throws the man that is in his hands into the other man that is starting to go after Adrastea. Both men are knocked out and Ash leaves to go after Adrastea.

Ash runs to catch up to Adrastea to notice two more men running after her. He catches up to her to say "Come on, we need to lose them."

Adrastea nods her head then says "Why can't they just give up? They can only use me for one year then move me into the other business. They might as well just leave me alone."

"That's not how they see it. They don't care if they can only get one month or one year out of you. They can make the most of it," says Ash.

They men get into ear shot of them and shout "Give her to us and no harm will come to you, boy."

Ash gets pissed upon hearing that and makes them trip and knocks them into an alleyway.

They keep running and lose the men and end up near a salon. Adrastea runs in and donates her hair and her hair styled. In a short style to have layers on the outside of her hair and side bangs, that are long.

Adrastea leaves the shop after paying.

Adrastea pushes Ash into the alley and then stands in front of the shop with her bangs in front of her eyes. The men pass by without noticing her. After a couple of minutes Adrastea gets Ash and says "How does it look?"

"Nice."

Adrastea goes back into the salon and gets some hair gel then leaves again.

"We can go home now," says Adrastea.

Ash nods his head and takes them back to his place.


	5. Chapter 5

**School **

Adrastea's alarm clock went off and Adrastea grabs it and chucks it across the room to have it still ringing. She pulls the covers over her head and stays like that listening to the clock.

As Adrastea starts to fall back to sleep she get picked up by Urain to glare at her and say, "Get your ass out of bed and turn that damn-"

Adrastea kicks him and gets dropped on the floor and swipes him to have him on the floor and to hold him to say, "Don't enter without permission especially in the morning. Get your ass out of here."

Adrastea gets off of him and gets the clock and turns it off. Urain gets off the floor and leaves the room.

Adrastea puts the clock on the nightstand and gets a black pair of pants and a dark purple, tight long sleeve shirt. Adrastea puts on her socks and boots. She grabs the gel she bought after she brushes her hair. She stands in front of the mirror and spikes her hair but to leave the bangs alone. She goes back to her room and grabs her bag and heads to the kitchen and eats some cereal.

As she eats Urain comes in to pause but to continue to the fridge and grab a beer, open it and take a sip. He starts to leave then pauses and faces her.

"Get rid of the clock and find a new way to wake up or you are dead tomorrow," he said threatening then leaves the room.

_You are no threat to me, asswhole._

Adrastea finishes up breakfast then walks into the hallway then says, "Ash?"

The next thing she knew Ash was right next to her looking ready to kill someone.

"Here take this. This will allow you to come and go as you please from here. Don't cause any trouble please," said Ash tired and holding out a silver wolf hanging on a silver chain.

"I won't, I can promise you that Ash," said Adrastea taking the necklace and placing it around her neck. "Thanks Ash."

Ash nods then disappears. Adrastea then thinks about her school then opens her eyes to be standing in front of it the next minute.

_Cool, I think I could really get use to this._

Adrastea walks into school to her locker to open it and toss her bag into the locker and pull out her books for the first couple of classes. She walks into the café to wait at the table that her and her friends hang out at in the morning. She pulls out a book to read while she waits.

Adrastea doesn't wait long before Matt got there to tackle her.

"Hey Matt, what's going on?" asked Adrastea putting her book down.

"Ah, nothing much but I am tired this morning," he said lying down on her lap.

Adrastea pushes him off her lap. Matt almost falls underneath the table but he stops himself. He sits up then pulls out his homework that he didn't finish. Adrastea shakes her head then goes back to her book. As she reads her friends come one by one to the table and start talking about their weekend and making jokes. Adrastea gives a small smile at how normal everything is and likes it that way.

The five minute bell rings and they start packing up and heading off to class. Adrastea enters her psychology class and sits in the back in her usual spot. Her favorite teacher Mr. Derbin walks in and puts his stuff down and takes attendance. He then starts writing on the board to read chapter six sections three and four and take notes on it.

"You can work with someone, just try and get the work done," said Mr. Derbin walking over to his desk and sitting down.

Adrastea grabs a book from the shelf and walks back to her desk and gets to work. She finishes quickly with half the period left to herself. She pulls out her journal and starts writing where she left off with her story. The bell rings sooner than she thought since that always happens when she writes. Adrastea walks off to her next class. Time seems to go through slug as the school day goes on. The final bell finally rings and Adrastea goes to her locker and grabs her stuff and walks out the back parking lot door and walks towards the library.

As Adrastea walks to the library a black Sedan follows slowly behind her. She walks nonchalantly to the right to cross the street that leads to the woods. She keeps walking and notices that two men get out of the car and chase after her. She starts running then ducts behind a tree then pictures Ash's house and pops back in his house on top of the couch that is hard. She stands up to realize that she landed on Urian.

He gets up and before she can apologize he growls, "Now, you are dead little girl."

He reaches for her but she drop kicks him but he catches her leg before she can even react then he grabs her by the throat and picks her up to have her grasping for air. Adrastea tries to punch him but he grabs her hand. He squeezes her hand to almost break it when she is ripped from Urian's grip and put gently on the ground and Urian slammed against the wall.

Ash walks up to him and menacingly says, "Hurt her and you will pay the price." He let him down then turns to her and says calmly, "Are you hurt?"

"Ye-" Adrastea starts to says but cracks then coughs then tries again and says, "Yeah, I'm fine just a little roughed up." Adrastea's voice is very horse and rough sounding.

Ash glares at Urian before he leaves the room.

"Ash just leave him alone. I deserved it I did fall on him," said Adrastea voice sounding like a mouse due to her voice so hurt.

"Okay, call if-"Ash started to say but realized that she really can't call much because of her voice being hurt. Ash makes a bell on a black choker appear and gives it to her. "Use this to call me if you need anything." Ash then leaves the room to leave her to her own devices.

Adrastea looks at the bell then walks into the hallway to see if Ash is still nearby and he disappeared to wherever he goes. She looks back at the bell then shakes it. Ash appears instantly with a slight frown.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't use it so quickly," said Ash.

"Sorry, but I wanted you to know that I'll be out for part of the night," rasped Adrastea.

"Alright," said Ash turning to leave again and disappeared.

"Adrastea puts the necklace on then goes back to her room. She walks in and sits at the desk that is an Old French style and starts doing her homework. After about a half an hour she gets up and walks into the kitchen and looks around for tea, honey, the cup cabinet and the water pot.

"What are you looking for sweetie?" asked Tory from behind Adrastea.

Adrastea jumps at the sound of Tory's voice.

"I'm looking for tea, honey, a cup and the water pot," rasped Adrastea.

"Well, there over here," said Tory walking over to the counter pulling out the tea and reaching in the cabinet pulling out the honey, a cup and the water pot from under the counter. "What happened to your voice?" asked Tory concerned.

"I hurt my voice somehow," said Adrastea watching as Tory filling up the pot with water.

"You are lying for someone. Who was it?" asked Tory as she put the water on the stove.

"How do you know I'm not lying?" asked Adrastea barely making her voice across the room.

"There better be enough for two in there," said Urain gruffly while he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Ah…an eye for an eye but from the wrong person," said Tory getting another cup out and putting it out on the counter.

Urian glowered at her as he leaned back into his chair.

Another man walks in, that is six-six, with dark blonde hair with light blonde highlights, with black eyes of any Dark-Hunter also with chiseled features.

"Tory, -"started the man but paused upon seeing Adrastea in the kitchen.

"Alexion, this is Adrastea she is staying with us for the time being. What did you need?" asked Tory as she took the water off the stove.

"I wanted to know where Acheron has gone since he isn't answering me," said Alexion still staring at Adrastea.

"What are you looking at?" rasped Adrastea with attitude.

Urian laughs at her voice and Alexion answers, "At a young woman who somehow got to stay here."

Adrastea glowers at Urain and Alexion as Tory pour water in the cups. As soon as she gets her tea she puts honey in the cup.

Adrastea starts to leave then pauses and turns to Tory and says, "Tell Ash that I'm not going out tonight."

_You __**are**__ going to get an even worse morning tomorrow, Urian._


	6. Chapter 6

**Challenges**

Adrastea woke up early the next day even before her alarm clock went off. She got dressed picked up her back pack and left for school. She got there not long after the janitors opened the school. She went to her locker and pulled out what she needed then went to the same table to meet up with her friends. She waited as each one showed up to make the morning exciting before school even started. Adrastrea smirked then stood up for the first class of the day. She walked with her friends then split up.  
First period is psychology and she sat there smirking at certain moments but just took her notes and answered questions. For the next couple of classes Adrastea smirked and couldn't help laughing in English class and getting stares.  
"Adrastea, is there something funny about my class?" asked her English teacher Mr. Sink.  
He is an old, serious teacher who never cracked a joke in his teaching career.  
"No, just thinking about something from this morning. I'm sorry," said Adrastea keeping a straight face before Mr. Sink turned back to the board.

The bell finally rang and Adrastea walked off to lunch. She bought her lunch and sat down with a sigh. _I'm almost out of money and I can't ask from anybody. Damn, I'm in an even worst situation._ She talks to her friends for a few minutes before Adrastea gets a call slip from the office. She stands up and takes the call slip and heads to the office that is right around the corner.

As she approaches she sees Ash, she approaches him she says, "So, what can I do for you?"

"You can stop the ringing in your room. It's driving everyone nuts in the house Simi is about ready to break the house apart, same with her sister. Urian's going to kill you. Tory left for work, Alexion and Danger are really annoyed. Shut them off," said Ash calmly.

"Have everyone leave but Urian's going to be annoyed either way it'll follow him like he sprayed by a skunk. This is going to teacher him to mess with me," said Adrastea leaving for the lunch room.

Ash grabs for arm and turns her around and looks at her angrily. "This isn't funny I can throw you out and give you to the men that want you. Don't push your luck kid. Shut. Them. Off."

"My aim isn't you or anyone else, it's only Urian," said Adrastea looking him in the eye. "Fine there shut off, I got to return to lunch now if you don't mind?"

Ash lets go of her arm and leaves on his motorcycle and she leaves back to lunch.

"So, what did the office need from you?" asked Matt.

"Nothing really, just useless junk," said Adrastea sitting down. She finishes her lunch and talks about the morning classes with her friends. The bell rings and they go off to their next class. Adrastea looks out the window distracted for the rest of the school day. She says good-bye to her friends as she leaves the school and hurries over to a large tree out of sight and before the men saw her and followed her. She arrives back to Ash's house, in front of her door and walks in but gets grabbed from behind at her neck.

Adrastea fights the grip on her but is helpless. She gets dropped then picked up and flung to the wall then held there to try and catch her breath. She couldn't it was hard to breath past the hand holding her there. She looks to see Urian pissed off at her. She smirked as she clawed at his hand. He punched her in the face multiple times before letting her go. Adrastea eye is bruised and her lips spilt. She gets up and runs at him, jumps him then punches him right back while on his stomach. He rolls them over and to hit her but she places her foot on his stomach and throws him off of her then jumps to her feet. She stands in her fighting stance and waits for Urian to make the next move.

He gets up and looks at her. He pauses before running at her and swinging a punch. Adrastea flips backwards then spins on her hands to hit him in the face with her foot then loses her balance. He grabs her foot near him and pulls her towards him and hits her in the stomach. She balls up from the pain then gets hit again in the face by his foot.

He gets up and Adrastea rolls away and then gets up running to think of something. She turns right before a knife could hit her. _Shit! _She runs faster with him hot on her tail. She finally thought of something. She turned around quickly to stop and stick her leg out and make him fall on his face. She runs the direction that she came from to run into Ash and almost fall on her ass.

He looks at them both like a father ready to scold them. "Okay you two, I've had enough of this. I got a challenge for the both of you."

Adrastea quirks an eyebrow interested and Urian just stands there pissed off.

"If the both of you can stop annoying and pissing each other off then I'll give you something, what ever the hell it maybe," said Ash looking at them waiting.

"I'm in, what about you dick?" asked Adrastea folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Fine, pipsqueak," he said angrily then disappears.

"Sorry, Ash," said Adrastea hanging her head.

"It's alright, he'll lose, just relax and take care of yourself," said Ash rubbing her head then walks away.

Adrastea nods then goes back to her room and does her homework. She finally finishes then decided to leave and go out on the town as soon as she stepped on the side walk she got a text message from a friend to go over to one of the clubs in town. She smiled and headed that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reminder: NONE of these characters are mine they are Sherrylin Kenyon's, except for Adreasta. Feedback is welcome and I would love to hear what you have to say about the story. Thank you, the writer.**

**Damage**

It didn't take Adrastea long to get to the club. As soon as she walked in she headed for her usual table. Everyone knew her there if they were regulars or on the staff. She sat down and Amy who worked most night said hi as she dropped off a drink for her. Before she could take one sip she saw her friend. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"Nice to see you finally. Does your boss ever let you out?" asked Adrastea sarcastically.  
"Sometimes, I wonder if he does too," said the guy meeting her tit for tat.

Adrastea laughed then called Amy's attention and Amy knew what to do. "So, how you've been Davyn?" asked Adrastea pulling out her sketch book.

"Fair. My boss is working me hard and giving me the run around recently but I got a little break for now, so I thought I would drop in on you," said Davyn leaning back in his chair like he owned the place.

"Uh-huh," she said not looking up but made a face that said 'yeah keep complaining'.

"So, what have you've been up to? Getting yourself into trouble?" asked Davyn leaning his head on his hand.

Amy arrived with his drink and smiled at him and walked away. He gave her the usual once over before Adrastea kicked him.

"Yep, and I've made a new friend," said Adrastea flipping the page. She looked up and took a sip from her drink.

"Yeah? You always did have a way of making friends," he said as he took a sip of his own. "So, what are they like?"

"Well, let's see. He's nice, caring, mysterious, and…wait here he comes," said Adrastea standing up and waving at Ash.

As he neared Davyn turned around and they both got angry looks on their faces and turned on her.

Her eyes went wide and backed up a bit. "What's going on?" she asked backing up a bit more before running into an empty chair.

"You betrayed me and used me. I'll be taking that necklace back too," said Ash cross and disappointed. He ripped it off her neck and left.  
"You know him! What the hell did you tell him?" asked Davyn cross too. "Wait don't say anything!"  
Davyn left too and Adrastea was stunned she couldn't move for a couple of minutes. She finally moved but shaky. She grabbed her things and paid for her drink and Davyn's. She left the clue with no aim. She lost everything all in mere seconds and she had no place to go.

_What do I do now?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again none of these are my characters but Adrastea. I welcome feedback of all kinds. I would love to hear back from the readers. Thank you.  
**

**Lost and Found**

Adrastea wandered the streets of New Orleans as she tried to figure out what was going on at the moment in her life. She kept wondering until she found herself at the beach. She sat down and finally realized how tired her legs were from the walk. She sat there and thought about the nights events and if she could have changed them. She wondered about what she was going to do now with no protection and no one to turn to since no place was safe and she didn't want to put another friend in danger. She sat there for a while with her thought turning until someone slammed their surfboard into the sand and sat next to her.

"You know you can't change what happened tonight right?" asked the man.

She looked over and realized that it was Savitar who she met only once and she remembered him well. He was tall, tanned, toned and had the aura of being able to rip you to shreds for one wrong question.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Adrastea as she looked back to the sea. "I just wish I had known they were on opposite sides so I could have kept them both as friends. I didn't even speak a word about either to the other. I just wish I could go back and not have gone to see Davyn."

She listened to the waves crash against the shore with the company of a man of few words.

"Sav, what should I do?" asked Adrastea worried about herself and the people around her.

"Surf until the answer comes to you," said Savitar standing up and supplying her with surfing gear.

He left for the waves and she sat there then changed into the wet suit and took the extra surf board that he summoned for her. She chased a wave then caught one to ride on.

She surfed for a few hours before she came back to land and laid on her back and looked at the stars.

"Anything hit you out there, kid?" asked Savitar watching her lay there.

"Just water," said Adrastea sarcastically.

"Quit being a smart ass," said Savitar smirking at her snide remark taking a seat to take a break before going for another round.

"It's what I do best at…but seriously what should I do Sav?" asked Adrastea worried.

"Tea, all I got to say is trust those around you for help," said Savitar before getting up and grabbing his surf board. "Just remember that and that people can care more about you than you think."

He left after that into the waves and disappeared before she could ask for more help from him. She shed the clothes guessing he would take them back or someone else would find use for them.

Adrastea wondered through the city again until it was time to go to school that she really didn't want to deal with. She went anyway since it kept her out of the men's clutches for hours. She didn't even go to her morning table to meet up with her friends and instead went to the library to read a book and linger there until she make her way through the halls for class.

She went about her day and barely took interest in her classes and the note at her friend past to her in class. She didn't respond to it and sat quietly through lunch. Her friends were worried but knew they wouldn't get an answer out of her, so they left it be.

The final bell rang and Adrastea for once didn't want to leave school but had no excuse to stay behind. As soon as she left the building and onto the street she was followed by the black car again. She made a dash for it and made it into the alleyways and cut across the streets even during traffic.

She was on the run again and didn't know where to turn to this time and for once she knew she couldn't get away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Once again none of these characters are mine. They all are Sherrilyn's except for Adrastea. Thank you for reading this is the last chapter. : )**

**Just Plain Trouble**

Aimee was wiping a table as she suddenly got a vision of Adrastea running through the warehouse district. She gasped as she watched things unfold. She turned to find her nearest brother which happened to be Dev. They got along the best plus she always gave him a run for his money on pool. Aimee rushed to his side and grabbed his arm.

"Dev, Tea is in trouble you've got to help me find her and help her!" exclaimed Aimee.

Dev was startled at first them nodded as he understood and ran outside with Aimee in tow to his bike. He made his helmet and another one appear and threw it on as he climbed on his bike and wait for Aimee to hop on. As soon as she was on and grabbed him he flew out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. She gave him directions as she saw them.

Adrastea was still running and glanced back and caught the car again in her sigh and hot on her trail.

_Shit!_

She dodged around a corner then popped around another corner that lead to a street and then jumped through an open door.

The inside was large dimly light because of the windows being boarded up and dusty. There were boxes covered or half covers and scattered about. She would have loved this place if she wasn't being chased at the moment.

She just remembered something that she could have done but didn't because it wouldn't have helped her either way. She stood there and waited for the men to arrive.

Aimee was confused on how she couldn't get a lock on Adrastea but she was trying her best to find her psychic powers. She had a hard time understanding why. She kept trying though; she had a really bad feeling about what was going on in Adrastea's life.

It didn't take the men long to find Adrastea in the abandoned ware house building. They were menacing looking and really just plain wanted to kill her for all the trouble they've been though with her but they had to follow orders.

"Come on Adrastea. Come with us and make it easier on yourself," said one of the men.

"What if I refuse?" asked Adrastea with her arms folded and leaning on one leg.

"Then it'll just get brutal," said the other man reaching for his gun.

"Then I refuse," said Adrastea taking off towards them.

She dodged left then charged at them by pushing off the ground with her right foot then leading with her left at the closest one and hitting him square in the face. As he fell unconscious, the other one shoots her in her side to not damage her so much. She staggers back from the shot and cups her side as the pain assails her.

"Now will you come with us?" asked the man with the gun still cocked at her torso.

Adrastea looked up from the ground with a glare at him and says determined, "No."

"It's your funeral, kid," he said as he pulled the trigger again at her stomach.

She grunts at the new pain and starts feeling her stomach acid seeping into her body. She would dearly love to scream out from the pain but refuses to give him that. She looks at him as she goes to the right as he tries to shoot her again. She moves around the room and gets closer to him to land a punch on him but with a gun aimed at her was making it difficult.

Finally she heard what she was hoping for. The clicking of the clip is empty. She took her opportunity and ran with it as she launched her whole body at the man and beat his face in for the pain her body was in and for all the trouble that she has been through.

She stopped after a few minutes to realize that he was unconscious. Her breathing labored, she rolled over onto her back and waited for death. She knew it was going to end this way the instant she ran into the building. She decided to stay and die. It would bring no one anymore trouble. She knew that no one would cry over her and no one would actually care that she died. She brought nothing but trouble to the people around her.

She closed her eyes and just concentrated on her breathing.

Aimee was finally able to get a solid lock on Adrastea's location. She directed Dev there and just hoped that they got there in time. Aimee wanted to cry just from the worry about her.

Ash looked up quickly from his guitar as he saw Savitar enter his hall with a bang.

"She died because of you. You fucking bastard. Fix. It," Savitar's expression promised him war if he didn't.

"You actually care about someone Sav?" asked Ash as he rose from his seat.

"No, it's the one's that actually do and it's mostly your friends and I know they know that you were taking care of her. Once they find out that you weren't they'll be pissed as fuck at you," said Savitar calmly this time.

Ash paused at that. Savitar had a point and needed to get there and he saw as the last breaths were leaving her as Aimee and Dev arrived to help her.

"Alright I'm going," said Ash as he disappears from his hall and appeared behind Aimee and Dev who were crouched over Adrastea's dead body.

Adrastea's soul hadn't left because of the sight that she was seeing. She was in shock to see not just one but two people crying over her dead body. She noticed Ash and he nodded at her to just stay. She nodded that she understood.

Ash approached them and spoke as he knelt next to them, "You should leave, and I'll take care of her."

"That's what you said when you took her in and look at her now!" shouted Dev as he stood up ready to fight him.

"Dev, I was needed somewhere else. I can't be in two places at once," said Ash calmly.

"Bullshit! You knew you-"

"DEV!" shouted Aimee over his ranting. She pulled his face to hers and spoke softer but stern. "Yelling at Ash won't help the fact that she is dead. We, have no way of getting her over to Sanctuary without attracting attention. Just let Ash take her back. Please. I don't want any more bloodshed today."

Dev contemplated that and left straight for the door instead. Aimee left without a word. They went back by teleportation with the bike too. Ash walked over to her as they left and he knew their presence was gone completely. He brought up an image of Dev and Aimee getting their sibling together and the other animals in the club to tell them the news. Some shows a bit of sadness but no tears since most were men. Aimee called Tabitha and told her the news. Ash showed her the image of Tabitha holding onto the counter for support and crying. Val rushes to her as he notices something is the matter.

After a few minutes she calls Grace, then Bride and then her family. They all shed tears for her death.

"I…I…I want to return to the living, Ash. Who can return me to the living?" asked Adrastea shedding her ghostly tears.

"Close your eyes and count to three," said Ash looking at her.

She closes her eyes and starts counting.

_One Mississippi…_

Ash kneels down and gets the bullets out then closes her wounds with no scars.

_Two Mississippi…_

Ash then returns her soul to her body, as he does so Adrastea feels her soul burning as it is returning.

_Three Mississippi…_

Adrastea takes a painful breath then opens her eyes to see Ash now standing over her.

"Ready for the living?" he asked her.

"Sadly yes, since I've caused a ton of pain," she couldn't look at him with the shame she felt and how much she didn't value herself.

He put his hand out to her to take. She looked at it then took it. AS she took it she was taken to Sanctuary on the third floor. They went downstairs and headed to the back where everyone was still gathered.

Everyone looked up as they entered and she couldn't look anywhere else than the floor. Aimee was the first to approach her.

"Tea?" asked Aimee hesitantly reaching out to her to make sure she was real.

She nodded her head in confirmation that she was real. Aimee grabbed her into a tight hugs and cried more but in relief that she was alive. Mostly the brother gathered around her to hug her in a big group hug then one after another. Aimee called as she watched Adrastea to make sure she wouldn't go no where at all.

After the calls were made and they sat down, Ash left once he was sure she was fine. As they sat there and chatted Adrastea hadn't looked up once form the floor.

"Hey what's the matter Tea?" asked Dev rubbing her head affectionately.

"Lot of reasons but mainly I'm ashamed of myself. I can't look at any of you because I'm not use to this much affection and people that actually care about me," said Adrastea finally letting her tears flow. She tries to wipe them away but they keep on flowing. "Damn, I'm sorry, I've tried stop being like this and it's worked until now. Shit, I hate being like this."

"It's okay, to cry in front of your family. It's what we're here for," said Aimee reaching over and patting her arm. She stands up and heads for the stairs. "Come on Tea, we're getting you settled in once and for all."

Adrastea finally looks up at her but confused.

"You're taking…me in?" asked Adrastea confused.

"Yes," said Aimee smiling.

Adrastea looked around at everyone who was present. They showed some sign of then wanting her there. She was baffled by the concept of actually have a real family that didn't want to get rid of her.

She was going to learn what it meant to have one as she followed Aimee up the stairs to an empty room.

Epilogue

Four Months Later

Tea was finally going by her nickname that everyone had given her. She was happily serving the patrons of Sanctuary as she was living up her summer.

Aimee walks over to her and taps her shoulder. Tea looks over her shoulder and smiles at Aimee.

"What's up?" asked Tea walking over to another table to clear it off.

"It's time for you to take off," said Aimee taking the serving tray from her and pushing her away from the table.

"Okay, okay I'm going," said Tea laughing.

Aimee just shakes her head then takes over what Tea was going to do. Tea walks over to the pool tables then sets up for a round then go back to work. She was just about to tee off then Dev stood by the table with a stick in hand to face her off.

"You do realize that I'm only taking five right?" asked Tea still leaning over the billard table and quirking an eyebrow.

"I thought I would play a game with my sister before she went off to actually take some rest. Aimee did tell you to take the rest of the night off, right?" asked Dev waiting for her to start the game.

"No, I thought she meant to go take a break. Plus I'm fine, I can still work the night," said Tea as she relined up her shot and took it.

The balls clicked together as they took off in different directions.

"Nope, you're taking the rest of the night off. Ever since you've moved in here, you've worked more hours than most of us do half of the time. It reminds me of Vane when Fang was out of it and they had to stay here. Take some time and enjoy yourself," he said lining up his shot.

"I am," said Tea watching him take his shot.

"How so?" he asked as he stood up.

She leaned over and as she took her shot she says with a smile that reaches her eyes, "Just by being with my family."


End file.
